


Невидимка Джо и краденая винтовка

by Ffn12, tomix, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action, Blood and Injury, CCTV, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captivity, Gen, Gun Violence, Hacking, Hopeful Ending, Hostage Situations, Humiliation, M/M, Minor Character Death, STRIKE hates Rogers, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffn12/pseuds/Ffn12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Не всякое оружие можно присвоить.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, minor Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 49
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Невидимка Джо и краденая винтовка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках темы спецквеста "Оружие" для Зимней Фандомной битвы 2020

Дверь захлопнулась с такой силой, что дрогнули стекла в рассохшихся рамах. Марич с искаженным от злости лицом метнулся к дивану. Упал на колени, и расталкивая удивленных Мэй и Джека, полез в ящик.  
  
— Убью суку. Вот ведь, гад какой.  
  
Он перестал зажимать одну руку другой и стало видно рану у основания большого пальца. Кровь капала на пол.  
  
— Тормози, — Джек придержал ногой ящик, не давая Маричу вытащить пушку. Мэй наклонилась, со скучающим видом рассматривая поврежденную руку.  
  
— Перевязать бы. Уделаешь тут все биоматериалом.  
  
— Убью, курва! — прошипел Марич. Отпихивать Джека второй раз он не решился, сел, сложив ноги по-турецки. — Укусил меня, собака.  
  
— А что ты к нему полез-то? — ласково спросил Таузиг. Он развалился на матрасе, разложенном у противоположной стены.  
  
В тесную комнату набилось восемь человек, отчаянно скучавших, вынужденных соблюдать тишину. Под потолком шелестел древний вентилятор. Окна были заклеены газетами. Марич внес в тягостную обстановку разнообразие и все с интересом смотрели на него.  
  
Здоровяк Люси расположился рядом с Таузигом у стены на спальнике. У него была звучная фамилия Лью и как-то так вышло, что постепенно его позывным стало имя прекрасной соотечественницы. Плакат с Люси Лью в бикини даже висел в раздевалке Страйка какое-то время, пока суровое начальство не приказало убрать все не относящееся к делу.  
  
Рано облысевший Лукас выглянул из кухни. В руке у него была щербатая чашка из которой шел пар. Он имел самый представительный вид, и если надевал очки, то мог сойти за дельца с Уолл Стрит.  
  
Анри Кордье, темнокожий парень из Нового Орлеана, один в один похожий на Джона Коффи из «Зеленой мили», сидел прислонившись спиной к компьютерному стол в углу комнаты. Анри по умственным способностям застрял на уровне лет двенадцати, но силой был не обижен. В становой тяге мог поднять чуть не полтонны.  
  
Джонни вжал голову в плечи и робко выглянул из-за монитора. На столе перед ним стояли три ноутбука и несколько планшетов. Они выводили видео с камер наблюдения по периметру. На ноутбуках Джонни просматривал новости и сводки полицейского департамента.  
  
В систему ЩИТа он лазил набегами, боясь появляться там слишком часто, хотя и логинился под разными именами каждый раз. Основная проблема была в том, что, войдя в систему как сотрудник службы безопасности, он мог просматривать видео с камер, но не мог отследить документооборот.  
  
Явление Марича скорее напугало Джонни, чем развлекло, он не любил неожиданности, и ему потребовалось усилие, чтобы усидеть на месте, не начав захлопывать и отключать аппаратуру.  
  
Парни (и Мэй) привыкли по долгу сидеть в засаде, ждать цель и наблюдать. Они умели оставаться в готовности без напряжения. Джонни не умел. Если с ним рядом происходило что-то странное, значит пора было рвать когти и бежать без оглядки. Его сферой было виртуальное пространство, там он знал, когда пора сваливать, сжигая за собой сетевые мосты.  
  
Джонни не спал уже больше тридцати часов, его трясло от энергетиков. Глаза болели, руки дрожали. Нужно было поспать, пока он не упустил ничего важного.  
  
Лукас кинул Маричу несвежее кухонное полотенце. Он, шипя змеей, обмотал руку и зло уставился на Джека.  
  
— Так зачем полез-то? — повторил вопрос тот.  
  
— Подстраховаться хотел. К ошейнику пластида прикрепить чутка и вывести на пульт, курва. Кусается, сука. Бешеный.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты его не отстегивал?  
  
— Я дурак?! Нет, Джек, ты скажи, я похож на идиота? — вскочил на ноги Марич. — Я по-твоему похож на дебила, который снимает взрыватели сидя посреди склада боеприпасов? Я не собирался активировать Солдата! Я не идиот, Джек! Совсем нет! Я хочу нас всех подстраховать! И твою глупую задницу тоже. Он оружие! И любое оружие нужно хранить, как положено, а эта хрень должна лежать в глубокой заморозке! У меня чувство, будто граната в руке, а чека у драпающего койота в заднице! Почему мы все должны сидеть здесь? С ним? Какого хера вообще? Он с катушек слетел! Капитан что-то с ним сделал! Он бесполезен! Нам надо когти рвать к мексиканской границе, потом в Эквадор, а лучше в Пакистан. Там безопаснее будет, чем здесь! Капитан явится не за ним, так за нами! Помнишь, как он в лифте психанул? Больной ублюдок, все вывернет так, что белым останется. Он может нас всех голыми руками на куски порвать, статью за предательство подвести задним числом! А мы сидим на жопах ровно с поехавшей винтовкой за стенкой. Пусть Джонни посмотрит Солдата! Может его хоть форматнуть можно! Он сидит там и скалится! Джек, он там что-то думает своей тупой башкой и как только закончит, вывернется из наручников и всех нас на куски порвет голыми руками! Мы должны… Оу…  
  
Марич рухнул. Джек пнул его под колено, заставляя опуститься на пол.  
  
Подрывник не зря нервничал. Они все боялись.  
  
Капитан никого не оставлял равнодушным, и если любовью к нему воспылать было сложно, то проникнуться глубоким уважением и здоровым страхом — запросто.  
  
Капитан был нечеловечески сильным и действовал, ориентируясь исключительно на внутренний компас надежности и правильности. Парни иногда шутили над его высокими моральными ценностями, но задумавшись и обсудив, всегда приходили к выводу, что он был прав. Не всегда по писанным законам, но по человеческим неизменно.  
  
По этим же законам служба отряда двум господам теперь не сулила им ничего хорошего. Мотивы оставались вторичными. Работать с Капитаном было здорово, голову кружило удовлетворение от осознания праведности и значимости дела, никто не хотел оказаться на противоположной стороне, но вышло иначе.  
  
— Что ты раскудахтался? Отставить панику! Солдат — лучшее оружие Гидры и единственное, что может встать между Капитаном и нами. Мы будем его использовать. Солдат готов к работе, но без приказа он даже на ноги не встанет.  
  
— А ты кодовые слова-то знаешь?  
  
— Знаю, — похлопал себя по груди раскрытой ладонью Джек. — Всем напоминаю, стены здесь тонкие, а соседей, как тараканов.  
  
Джонни кивнул. Они забурились в крошечную квартирку в нищем восьмом районе. В облезлой многоэтажке жили китайцы, индийцы, нищие белые наркоманы. Даже проститутки выбирали для жилья что-то получше. Здесь никого не волновало, что происходит за стеной, и полиция сюда никогда не совалась.  
  
Опоздавшие к основному замесу парни нашли Солдата бредущим вдоль реки. Он был как лунатик, смотрел под ноги не моргая, грязная вода стекала по его волосам и форме. Джек запихал его в фургон, притащил сюда и велел всем сидеть и ждать. Даже Джонни, обычно наблюдавшего за всем со стороны, нашел, вытащил из норы и приволок в эту конуру.  
  
Роллинз, принявший командование как старший по званию и заместитель, рассудил, что любой, не находящийся под надзором член группы может со страху или жадности рвануть к властям и сдать всех. В любой группе всегда найдется кто-то слабый. Любой мог оказаться подосланным агентом ЩИТа или Гидры. Решение лишить всех телефонов и запереть в одном месте Джонни, как человек осторожный и подозрительный, горячо поддержал. Посидеть всей компанией недельку взаперти — и станет понятно, у кого кишка тонка, кто попытается выйти на связь или сбежать.  
  
Из новостей они узнали, что Капитан Америка ранен и находится в госпитале, командир отряда и предатель (было написано в бегущей строке и сказано вслух несколько раз) Брок Рамлоу — в другом, с многочисленными переломами и ожогами. Джонни посмотрел электронную карту. Там было написано, что его ввели в искусственную кому, опасаясь болевого шока.  
  
На Солдата надели магнитный ошейник, сковали руки и ноги такими же наручниками, какими пытались фиксировать Капитана в лифте. Если бы Солдат хотел освободиться — он бы, наверное, смог, но он не пробовал. Позволил привести себя и усадить в угол. Глядел в пол, шевелил губами.  
  
Что-то он соображал, выжженными своими мозгами, ждал. Тут Джонни был согласен с нервным Маричем. Джонни казалось, что им всем не поздоровится, когда Солдат придет к каким-то выводам. Он был пугающим, как голем или зомби, не обращал внимания на травмы и дискомфорт, не реагировал на раздражители, не боялся и вообще не проявлял эмоций. Джек много раз говорил, что он им понадобится, чтобы задержать Капитана, но в работоспособность Солдата верилось с трудом. После встречи с Капитаном он был как заевший затвор пулемета. Пружины и пластины ходили туда и сюда, но застревали, словно засыпанные песком.  
  
Группа оказалась между двух огней. Они не могли сунуться ни к официальным властям, ни к Гидре. Джонни вообще мелочно хотел денег и, чтобы его не трогали. Ему не было дел до политических разборок, лозунгов и передела сфер влияния.  
  
Все оказались в глубокой луже — от полиции до Совета Безопасности. Просто обязана была прокатиться череда показательных казней, а кого казнить, если не предателей? Не найдем предателей — казним наемников. Всех, на кого попали брызги и кто не у Фьюри в обойме. Никто не станет разбираться в мотивах, глубине и направлении преданности. Джек был прав, что собрал всех. Либо они все выберутся, либо все лягут на шесть футов под землю.  
  
Джонни сглотнул, ссутулился и спрятался за мониторами. Камеры не показывали ничего интересного. Прошла темнокожая красотка на высоких каблуках. Два пьяных, поддерживающих друг друга китайца перебирались от столба к столбу. Бездомная клокастая собака перебежала дорогу.  
  
Никто не знал, что произошло на мосту, но все видели, как Солдат вытащил Капитана из реки и оставил на берегу, не добив. Он мог бы расколоть его голову как тыкву, разметать героические мозги по мокрому песочку, но не сделал этого. Что-то сломалось в голове у Солдата.  
  
Что-то сломалось в Капитане Америка, когда он увидел Солдата без маски. Он был сильно избит. Настолько, что это наводило на мысли об отсутствии сопротивления, но не мог же он позволить Солдату ломать себе кости добровольно? Джонни не видел другого способа пропустить столько ударов по лицу. Он старался понять, крутил, крутил доступные записи с уличных камер, вглядываясь до боли в глазах.  
  
— Кто-то должен посмотреть, как там Солдат, напоить его и отвлечь, пока Марич заминирует ошейник, — сказал Джек.  
  
— Можно я? — неожиданно даже для себя спросил Джонни. Он боялся Солдата до дрожи в коленях, но слишком сильно хотел узнать тайну.  
  
Знание чужих секретов придавало ему уверенности.  
  
Таузиг, например, пятый год каждую неделю шастал в один и тот же клуб и снимал одну и ту же девочку, а на следующий день был задумчив и невесел.  
  
У Лукаса был дом в пригороде, жена и двое детей, которым он рассказывал, что работает торговым представителем, тщательно замазывая синяки на лице, либо рассказывая небылицы про командировку, если последствия миссий были более серьезными.  
  
Мэй два года назад сделала аборт и с тех пор с подчеркнутым презрением отзывалась о беременных. Люси смотрел на нее и вздыхал.  
  
Марич тащился от мелких азиаточек, и чем они были миниатюрнее, тем сильнее ему нравились. Больной славянский ублюдок, мерзкий, как покрытая мокнущим лишаем крыса.  
  
У Анри не было секретов, по простоте душевной. При первой же встрече он долго и подробно рассказывал Джонни о двустороннем воспалении внутреннего уха, перенесенном в детстве. Маленький Анри лишился слуха на бесконечно долгий год, бабуля делала ему компрессы из густой травяной каши, перематывала голову шарфом и отправляла в школу. Там юный мистер Кордье научился читать по губам. Он не утратил навык даже много лет спустя.  
  
Джек хорошо скрывался. Казалось, в его жизни была только работа. Сплошные подготовки, планы, тренировки и ничего больше. Странно, что он не пытался подвинуть командира и никогда не претендовал на должность. В теплую дружбу между ними не особенно верилось. Джонни нутром чуял, что есть что-то еще между этими двумя, кроме отношений командир-заместитель и братья по оружию.  
  
Джонни выдавил из блистера таблетку кофеина, запил Рэд Буллом и вылез из-за стола. Ноги покалывало.  
  
— Я посижу за мониторами, — сказал Джек.  
  
На кухне Джонни взял две чашки. В одну налил холодной воды из-под крана, во вторую теплой и размешал в ней четыре ложки детского питания и четыре протеина. Солдат давно не ел, но еще дольше не пил. Хмурый Марич промыл руку и кое-как заклеил пластырем кровящий полукруглый след.  
  
— Малыш, я хочу чтобы ты отвлекал Солдата пока я буду работать. Заговори ему зубы, но пусть он не слишком сильно вертит головой, лады? — покровительственно заявил он.  
  
Джонни кивнул и взял по чашке в руку. Им пришлось задержаться в общей комнате, пока Марич копался в рюкзаке, ругаясь и выбирая нужные проводки.  
  
— Капитан очнулся, — подчеркнуто равнодушно констатировал Джек. — Порывается уйти, но Вдова ему не дает.  
  
— Как трогательно, что она сидит у его постели, — сказала Мэй.  
  
Марич подошел и распахнул перед Джонни дверь.  
  
На полу у голой стены, низко опустив голову, сидел Солдат. Он подтянул ноги к груди и наклонился. Рук, скованных за спиной, видно не было. Джонни сглотнул и шагнул.  
  
— Привет. Я принес тебе воды. Ты должен пить и есть, помнишь? Тебе нужно в туалет?  
  
Марич хмыкнул. Солдат не отреагировал.  
  
Если бы Джонни сейчас играл в игру, то нажал бы на «сохранить». Он даже представил себе, как вызывает меню и клацает на иконку. Глубоко вздохнув, он опустился на корточки.  
  
— Вода, Солдат. Подними голову.  
  
Тот послушался. Подбородок был в свежей крови, на щеках серели разводы. Волосы слиплись, резко пахло затхлой речной водой и мазутом. Джонни поднес чашку к приоткрывшимся губам. Воду Солдат выпил быстро и жадно. Смеси сделал пару глотков и отвернулся. Марич зашел сбоку и склонился к ошейнику. Солдат смотрел вперед, не видя Джонни, сидящего перед ним.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Отчет? — проскрипел Солдат.  
  
— Отчет, — согласился Джонни.  
  
— Моторика левой руки повреждена. Функциональность двадцать процентов. Правая рука имеет обратимые повреждения в области плеча. До устранения повреждения функционирование невозможно. Ушиб грудной клетки, возможен перелом ребер с правой стороны. Двигательная функция в порядке. Общая функциональность сорок процентов.  
  
— Разнылся-то, а Джек еще на меня орет, — Марич закреплял на ошейнике что-то серо-желтое, похожее на пластилин или замазку для окон.  
  
— Что у него с рукой? — спросил Джонни.  
  
— Вывих. Мы решили не вправлять пока.  
  
— А как же он нас от Капитана будет спасать?  
  
— Зубами. Пинается он тоже будь здоров, уж поверь мне, а нам так безопаснее.  
  
— Стив, — сказал вдруг Солдат и чуть наклонился вперед, будто собирался встать. Джонни вздрогнул и отпрянул, опершись на руки сзади. Прошла минута, но тот больше ничего не говорил.  
  
— Капитан Америка. Стив Роджерс. Отчет, — осторожно сказал Джонни, внимательно наблюдая за ожившими, растерянными глазами Солдата.  
  
— Человек на мосту. Он сказал, что его зовут Стив Роджерс. Я его знаю.  
  
— Откуда? Где еще ты его видел?  
  
— Получено задание на ликвидацию, объект не был устранен. Объект не сопротивлялся. Объект сказал… Объект… Я его знаю. Стив Роджерс. Стив. Объект. Не устранен. Приказ отклонен. Ликвидация отменена.  
  
— Заело пластинку, — фыркнул Марич.  
  
— Заткнись! — зашипел Джонни, но глаза Солдата снова стали пустыми. — Ты нарушил приказ, ты спас Стива Роджерса. Ты вытащил его из реки. Почему? Кто отменил приказ?  
  
— Куратор сказал «действуй по ситуации». Выполнение приказа потеряло актуальность, я действовал. Внутренняя директива. Главнокомандующий пал. Связь с куратором потеряна. До появления новых вводных должен затаиться.  
  
— Новый куратор — Джонни Бакри.  
  
Марич фыркнул.  
  
— Подтвердите статус.  
  
— Ладно. Новый куратор — Джек Роллинз. Заместитель командующего отрядом Страйк. Заместитель Брока Рамлоу.  
  
— Статус будет подтвержден при вводе кода.  
  
Джонни показалось, что Солдат поморщился.  
  
— Допрос? — спросил он.  
  
— Нет. Подожди. Было что-то… — начал вслух размышлять Джонни. — Мне кажется вы с Капитаном друг друга давно знаете. Это как воспоминание, существовавшее до первого обнуления, не попавшее в область форматирования. Главная загрузочная запись. Зона резервного копирования. Воспоминание из той же области, что и базовые функции?  
  
— Что ты несешь, малыш? — спросил Марич.  
  
— После обнуления Солдата не учат заново ходить, говорить и держать пистолет. Информация о Капитане находится в той же области, что и либо служебные навыки, либо базовые. Понимаешь? Они либо вышли из одной лаборатории, либо когда-то были вместе. В лаборатории Капитан не бывал. Нужно проверить! — Джонни подскочил и метнулся к рабочему столу, забыв обе кружки на полу.  
  
— Джек, уступи мне место! Нужно кое-что посмотреть! — сказал он, но Джек не сдвинулся. Он вглядывался в монитор, переключая вид с одной камеры на другую. — Что? Что случилось?  
  
— Капитан уходит из больницы. Сможешь подключиться к городским камерам и отследить его? — он все-таки встал.  
  
Джонни ужом юркнул в кресло и застучал по клавишам.  
  
— Попробую. Если бы у меня был доступ ФБР, а я бы смог подгрузить распознавание лиц, но…  
  
На центральном мониторе Стив Роджерс спорил с седым низеньким доктором и Наташей Романофф, уперший руки в крутые бедра.  
  
— Анри, читай по губам, — тихо попросил Джонни, тут же почувствовав щекой влажное дыхание парня, и переключил камеры так чтобы видеть на одном экране лицо капитана, на другом Наташу. Джек нависал угрожающей громадой с другой стороны.  
  
— Я должен уйти прямо сейчас, и я это сделаю. Спасибо, док. Вы сделали все что нужно, я уже в порядке, — монотонно гудел Анри, напряженно вглядываясь в немного еще отекшее лицо Капитана. — Стив, ты можешь подождать хотя бы пару дней. Это миз Романофф сказала. Я обещала, что соберу информацию и я это сделаю. Куда ты собрался идти. Вот теперь Капитан говорить будет. Нат, он там совсем один, я должен побить его.  
  
— Найти его, — машинально поправил Джонни.  
  
— Ты собираешь бегать по улице, выкрикивая имя. После того что он сделал. Это опять миз Романофф. Я благодарен за помощь. Думаю, оперативники осмотрели берег. Нашли следы. Капитан наверное спросил, а миз Романофф закатила глаза. Нужно выставить пост в музее. Все. Теперь он уходит. Миз Романофф идет за ним.  
  
Анри выпрямился и, ожидая похвалы, посмотрел на напряженного Джека.  
  
— Что за музей? — спросил тот. Анри поник.  
  
— Я поищу. Дай мне минуту. Анри, ты чудесно поработал. Ты очень нам помог, ты умница, — Джонни кивнул и похлопал его по вытянутой вдоль туловища большой руке, подобрал ноги, сворачиваясь в кресле и полез в видеоархив, не забывая переключать на втором ноутбуке уличные камеры вслед за Наташей и Капитаном.  
  
Они сели в спортивную машину и понеслись по Северо-Западной в сторону Анакостии. Видимо Наташа все-таки уговорила Капитана передохнуть, они въехали в район частных домов и скоро потерялись в перекрестьях узких пустых улиц. Джонни ослеп. Камер там не было.  
  
— Ну что? — спросил Джек.  
  
— Пропали из зоны видимости. Думаю, речь идет о Смитсоновском музее. Смотри, Капитан был там недавно, — Джонни вывел видео из архива.  
  
Джек фыркнул.  
  
— Ему недостаточно того, что он видит в зеркале? Вот же тщеславная задница.  
  
«А он и не на себя смотрел», — подумал Джонни, лелея догадку, но вслух сказал:  
  
— Мне бы передохнуть часик. У меня глаза слипаются.  
  
— Посмотри, как Брок и иди. Я подежурю.  
  
— Ты тоже не спал больше суток, — сказала Мэй, вытягиваясь на диване. — Лукас мог бы подежурить.  
  
— Я мог бы, — кивнул тот. — Настрой мне все, малыш Джонни.  
  
— Брок стабилен. Без сознания. Состояние средне-тяжелое, — он показал склонившемуся Джеку видео из палаты, где перемотанный бинтами как мумия и опутанный трубками и проводами, как Фродо паутиной, лежал командир Рамлоу. — Разбудите меня через пару часов.  
  
Джонни вытек из-за стола, старательно не касаясь Роллинза и огляделся. Таузиг кивнул на свой матрас, Люси ухмыльнулся со спальника, но лечь Джонни предпочел рядом с Анри, устроившимся на полу с диванной подушкой под головой перед компьютерным столом. Он укрыл Джонни своей курткой и осторожно погладил по спине.  
  
— Моя бабушка готовит очень вкусный Гамбо. Соус у нее получается острый и сладкий одновременно.  
  
— Она кладет мяту?  
  
— Да. И посыпает зеленым луком.  
  
— Я бы хотел попробовать, — заверил Джонни и провалился в сон.  
  
Ему снилось, что он десятилетний тощий пацан и убегает от вредных соседских мальчишек. Они были белыми парнями из хороших семей среднего достатка. Сыновья дантистов и бухгалтеров не видели разницы между ребенком шлюхи и грязью под ногтями, но в скучные дни пинать его было веселее, чем заниматься маникюром.  
  
Он проснулся с тревожно бьющимся в горле сердцем и сбившимся дыханием. Глаза не открывал, ждал, получится ли уснуть снова.  
  
Сон был липким. Теперь, спустя пятнадцать лет, Джонни был даже рад, что один из доставал толкнул его с лестницы и он, пересчитав телом все сорок ступеней, оказался внизу с неестественно вывернутой ногой. Тогда у него перед глазами было бело от боли, и он не мог вдохнуть. Кто-то вызвал скорую. Джонни вставили в ногу несколько титановых спиц, закатали в лангет и отпустили домой. Страховка у них была так себе, и мама ужасно сердилась. Она запретила Джонни выходить из комнаты, оставив его наедине с компом, оставшимся от прошлого маминого любовника.  
  
Лысеющий, воняющий потом боров, души не чаявший в малайских девочках, решил задержаться у них дома и даже притащил свою технику. На счету были деньги, телефонная линия свободна, и ничто не могло встать между Джонни и его будущим. В шестнадцать, после маминой смерти, он сбежал. Таскался из города в город на попутках, рассказывая каждому водителю новую историю. Воровать из карманов он боялся, а таскать деньги с карточек и счетов научился с легкостью. Броку на крючок он попался по глупости, но тот быстро оценил смекалистого задохлика, и с его помощью Страйк мог подстраховать себя на самых стрёмных миссиях Гидры, да и получать баблишка сверх положенного жалования понравилось всем. Благо, боссы не слишком интересовались подробностями финансов целей, после того как те бывали устранены.  
  
Кто-то разговаривал на кухне. Джонни приоткрыл глаз. Люси и Таузиг спали голова к голове. Джек прилег на краю дивана. Мэй закинула на него руку и ногу и навалилась головой на плечо. Анри мерно дышал Джонни в затылок.  
  
— Слушай, ситуация зашла слишком далеко. Джек дебил и параноик. Он припрятал все оружие и пульт от ошейника затребовал тоже. Сам подумай, ну какой смысл в том, что мы здесь сидим? Ждем пока перекроют дороги? Драпать нужно. Разбегаться в разные стороны. Каждый сам за себя, — шептал Марич.  
  
— Чтобы одного поймали, и он сдал остальных? — усмехнулся Лукас.  
  
— Ты сдашь кого-то?  
  
— Нет, а ты? Мне нужно дать сигнал жене, чтобы ехала к матери в Техас, вот и все, о чем я беспокоюсь.  
  
— Нет. Я — кремень. И мы могли бы написать твоим. Ты сейчас за компом, неужели ты еще не набрал жене в мессенджер?  
  
Джонни зажмурился изо всех сил. Он чувствовал в Лукасе слабину, а в Мариче гниль. Один пойдет на сотрудничество со следствием, выторговывая себе условный срок и полицейскую защиту для семьи, другой свободу и деньги.  
  
— Думаешь малыш Джонни не посмотрит историю? Я не такой мастак во всей этой кухне.  
  
— А Джонни, как проснется, пойдет поить Солдата. У того может случайно отстегнуться один наручник. Я оставил ему одну чашку. Она может разбиться. Понимаешь?  
  
Лукас молчал.  
  
— Я и так отошел слишком надолго. Нужно вернуться за мониторы.  
  
— Постой, — глухо шепнул Марич.  
  
С кухни послышался хрип, топот и сопение. Джонни сжался и заткнул уши.  
  
«Не мое дело, не мое дело, не мое дело», — как мантру повторял он про себя, не видя ничего кроме темноты под веками и слыша только удары сердца.  
  


  
  
— Просыпайтесь! Джек! Джек! — Марич упал на колени перед диваном и тряс Роллинза. Тот сел и осоловело хлопал глазами. — Солдат убил Лукаса! Я проснулся на шорох, пошел проверить, а там…  
  
— Сколько времени мы спали? Джонни, за комп. Отсмотри записи. Все за мной.  
  
Джонни перебрался в кресло, подобрал ноги и заклацал по клавишам, холодея от ужаса. Кто-то воспользовался веб версией скайпа, а потом попытался стереть следы, но слишком топорно.  
  
Нельзя было ждать. Джонни принялся сохранять настройки и гасить ноуты. Пальцы так и летали над клавишами.  
  
Он опомнился через несколько минут, сунув последний планшет за ремень джинсов и накрыв толстовкой. В спортивную сумку он уже не влезал. Из комнаты Солдата раздавались приглушенные звуки. Джонни побежал туда и налетел на широкую спину Джека. Хотел открыть рот и рассказать, но выглянул из-за плеча и замер с открытым ртом. В углу, с перерезанным горлом в луже свежей крови лежал Лукас, распахнув рыбьи глаза и вывалив темный язык. Рядом лежали расстегнутые магнитные наручники. Запах стоял до тошноты густой. Солдата не было видно за столпившимися парнями. Мелькали руки и ноги, удары сыпались с глухим звуком, ни стона, ни вскрика. Только сопение и удары.  
  
— Хватит. Хватит. Джек, останови их. У него даже оружия не было. Они же… — прошептал Джонни, цепляясь за рукав.  
  
— Выпустят пар, — он сложил руки на груди и усмехнулся.  
  
— Кто-то сдал нас. Двадцать минут назад. В скайп, пока я спал.  
  
Желваки на щеках Джека дрогнули. Он до скрипа сжал челюсти и хищно оскалился.  
  
— Уходим! Разобрать оружие!  
  
Повернулся к Солдату, и схватив того за ремень на униформе, вздернул что было сил на ноги. Такое мог проделать только Роллинз. На пол закапала кровь из разбитой губы.  
  
— Пошёл, пошёл! Вниз, держаться передо мной на два шага!  
  
Джек лично тащил Джонни за шкирку как котенка к машине, пока тот прижимал к животу сумку с техникой. На лестнице никого не было. Когда дверь фургона отъехала, в конце улице появились две патрульные машины. Они заняли обе полосы, блокируя улицу.  
  
Джонни носом вперед ввалился в салон вслед за Солдатом, Анри поймал его одной рукой, не дав разбить лицо. Джек плюхнулся за руль, Мэй уселась рядом. Парни расселись, сжимая ружья между коленей. У задних окошек сели Таузиг и Люси.  
  
— Пригни голову, — сказал Анри.  
  
Фургон, визжа колесами, сдал назад, развернулся так что перед глазами поплыло и рванул в свободную пока сторону.  
  
— Где Марич? — спросил Джек.  
  
— Сдаваться пошел, — ответил Таузиг.  
  
— Притормози, я его грохну, — сказала Мэй, и встала коленями на сиденье, чтобы перебраться в салон, на ходу откидывая крышечку на прицеле своей длинной снайперки.  
  
— Пусть стреляет Солдат, — Джек остановил ее, поймав за локоть. — Солдат, убрать Марича! Мэй, дай винтовку!  
  
Люси прикладом выбил окошко. Посыпались осколки. Улица была длинной и прямой. Джонни прекрасно видел, как патрульные машины остановились, а перед ними, высоко подняв руки над головой, стоит Марич в ярко красной гавайской рубашке. Он начал опускаться на колени, заводя руки. Джек полностью остановил машину.  
  
В напряженной тишине Солдат выхватил у Мэй снайперку металлической рукой и, сделав пару шагов по салону, выставив дуло между острых осколков, почти не целясь, выстрелил. Он побледнел, когда поднимал правую руку, угол рта дернулся от боли, но не издал ни звука.  
  
— Выполнено, — он сунул винтовку обратно и опустился на скамейку.  
  
Показавшиеся было копы прыснули за дверцы. То ли для их пистолетов расстояние в сто с небольшим ярдов было невозможным, то ли боялись стрелять посреди улицы.  
  
Джек нажал на газ. Там, куда они неслись, появилась патрульная машина. Позади остались залегшие в укрытие копы и раскинувший руки в стороны, лежащий лицом вниз Марич без половины головы.  
  


  
  
Джонни грыз ногти. Они ушли от полиции целыми, сбив их со следа среди узких грязных улиц района, но повредили колесо и радиатор машины.  
  
— Кто послал сообщение копам, малыш Джонни? — было первым, что ласково спросил Джек, как только они расселись.  
  
Они влетели в район железнодорожных складов, покружив немного нашли в дальнем углу необитаемый ангар. Все стены были в потеках ржавчины с крытой железным листом кровли, замок на дверях был старый. Внутри стояли пустые, звонкие на простук контейнеры, громоздились рассохшиеся деревянные ящики и трухлявые мешки. Сквозь мутные от пыли окна под потолком протискивался тусклый свет.  
  
Солдат, на которого никто не посмел снова надеть наручники, забился в темный промежуток между двумя облезлыми контейнерами и притих там.  
  
Отряд, загнав фургон внутрь и закрыв двери, расположился в центре склада.  
  
— Марич. Это он убил Лукаса, чтобы …  
  
— Не сболтнул. Нужно будить минимум двоих если идешь отлить. Прокололся и поплатился. Жаль его жену.  
  
— Что жила с идиотом? — хохотнул Люси.  
  
— Дурак, — сказала Мэй.  
  
— Отставить разговоры не по делу! — взревел Джек. — Нам нужно выбираться.  
  
— Джек? — робко позвал Джонни, склонившийся к ноуту. И добавил, когда тот обернулся. — Рамлоу очнулся.  
  
Джек моментально оказался перед монитором, толкнул плечом в сторону. Рамлоу в постели хлопал и вращал глазами.  
  
— Нужно его вытащить, — сказал Джек.  
  
Джонни вывел видео с камер в коридоре. У дверей палаты стояли четверо автоматчиков, по двое с каждой стороны.  
  
— Под окнами тоже. Территория охраняется покруче Алькатраса.  
  
Джек задумался.  
  
Таузиг и Люси достали карты. Мэй подпиливала ногти, как ей это удавалось в полутьме Джонни не понимал. Он отложил ноут и подошел к пластиковой канистре, чтобы попить. Обернулся, чувствуя свербящий взгляд в затылок. Из темного провала между контейнерами за ним наблюдал Солдат.  
  
Джонни закрутил крышку и, прихватив канистру за ручку, подошел к хмурому Джеку, обосновавшемуся в стороне.  
  
— Я хочу напоить Солдата. Можно?  
  
Роллинз кинул. Джонни жестом подозвал Анри и медленно пошел навстречу темноте. Солдат выдвинулся из нее, как приведение. Он был бледным, пах кровью, потом и болотом. Кровоподтеки на лице пожелтели. В позе и походке появилось что-то хищное и темное, угрожающее. Он чуть повел плечом, раздался тошнотворный глухой стук вставшего на место сустава. Солдат не издал ни звука, и кажется только дернул уголком рта, наклонив голову вперед. Джонни отшатнулся в ужасе, прошептал севшим голосом:  
  
— Вода.  
  
Солдат вышел на тусклый свет и смирно сел на пол. Джонни открутил крышку и стал тонкой струйкой лить воду ему в рот. Наверное, демонстрировать всему отряду, как быстро он приходил в норму, Солдат не собирался.  
  
— Моя бабушка живет рядом с рекой. Я видел крокодила на заднем дворе, — сказал Анри. Джонни кивнул.  
  
Вернув канистру на место, Джонни повернулся к пятачку света и натолкнулся на неслышно подкравшегося Роллинза.  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить, малыш Джонни. Сдается мне, ты знаешь больше, чем говоришь. Выкладывай.  
  
— Солдат нас всех грохнет и сбежит, — прошептал Джонни, почти повиснув на командире, сбивчиво вываливая ему в ухо все домыслы. Кажется, даже плевался от возбуждения и затопившего страха. Серого ужаса, ползущего из темноты между контейнерами. Где-то громыхнуло железо и Джонни уткнулся в Джека лицом.  
  
— Ветер. Продолжай.  
  
Он не выдержал и выболтал все разом. О базовых знаниях Солдата и о том, что Капитан, хитрая неубиваемая машина возмездия, ходил в музей не на себя смотреть, а на друга детства. Джонни, копаясь в одном из планшетов совмещал фото из музея и фото из личного дела Солдата. Они оказались идентичны. Слово хотелось произнести по буквам, чтобы Джек осознал весь масштаб свалившегося на них пиздеца.  
  
То, что Солдат с ними, только помешает им. Он не винтовка, а бомба с неумолимо тикающим отсчетом. Он привлечет Капитана, а то, что тот перевернет хоть всю Америку верх дном, но достанет своего приятеля, не вызывало ни малейшего сомнения. Джонни трясло. Он мечтал заткнуть уши, закрыть глаза, не слышать и не видеть ничего. Быть может, когда Солдат решит, что пора действовать, он пожалеет его в благодарность за воду? А может и нет. Свидетели не нужны. Он не оставит никого. Джонни вскинулся, глаза заметались. Он не мог сфокусировать взгляд, не мог перестать думать.  
  
Джек встряхнул его за плечи.  
  
— Я понял. У меня есть идея, пошли.  
  
Они вернулись к группе. Мэй кипятилась, Люси глупо шутил. Джонни сел на менее трухлявый ящик и раскрыл на коленях ноут. Анри тут же устроился у его ног на полу. Джек кашлянул и весомо заговорил:  
  
— Расклад такой. Мы должны срочно вытащить Брока из больницы, пока он не начал говорить. Обязаны убраться из страны как можно быстрее. Чтобы выехать, нам нужны новые паспорта и маскировка.  
  
— Брока вывезти гражданским бортом не получится. Ему нужна вентиляция и прочая байда, так? — спросила Мэй.  
  
— Нужен немаркированный реанимационный мобиль.  
  
— Может сразу на президентский борт замахнемся? — фыркнула она.  
  
— Наши проблемы может решить один человек.  
  
Все замерли в напряженном ожидании. Джонни тоже навострил уши, хотя уже знал ответ.  
  
— Ты? — наивно предположил Таузиг.  
  
— Капитан. Вся эта фигня с поиском пропавшего и мордобоем, со встречей на мосту и рекой. Он страстно желает поговорить с нашим супероружием еще разок-другой. Мы предложим ему обменять Брока с документами на Солдата с переломами.  
  
Джонни еле заметно кивнул.  
  
— Если альтернативных предложений нет, предлагаю послать Капитану весточку и назначить встречу. Джонни, у нас остались незасвеченные симки?  
  
— Одноразовых аппаратов нет, а через любой смартфон наше местоположение будет раскрыто за пять минут.  
  
— Значит чей-нибудь смартфон не проживет дольше пяти минут.  
  
Джек окинул поредевший отряд тяжелым взглядом и протянул к ним руку ладонью вверх. Некоторое время все сидели неподвижно, затем нехотя зашевелившаяся Мэй вытащила свой айфон, сунула Джеку. Он развернулся и пошел к той расщелине, в которой засел Солдат.  
  
— Выходи. Мне нужно тебя сфотографировать, — сказал Джек, на ходу разблокируя аппарат. Тьма не отозвалась, пришлось включить вспышку.  
  


  
  
Двенадцатичасовой отчет начался. Таймер был запущен.  
  
Капитан получил сообщение и у него было мало времени, чтобы подготовиться к обмену.  
  
Джонни, собравшись и сосредоточившись, высматривал не появится ли машина Вдовы на одном из мостов. Тщетно метался между Уитни Янг Мемориал, Юг-Кэпитол и мостом на 11-й улице. Вообще-то основных переправ было пять, но Джонни выбрал три для наблюдения. Капитан мог бы поехать и кругом, через остров Розали или Мэриленд.  
  
Солнце садилось и света почти не осталось. На полу тускло поблескивали осколки айфона Мэй, раздавленного сразу после отправки сообщения. Джонни различал только густые тени сидящих на ящиках и лежащих на расстеленных куртках товарищей. Он кусал губы от напряжения и часто моргал. Делу это совсем не помогало. Воды осталась одна канистра на всех. У двух ноутов сдохли аккумуляторы.  
  
— Занимайся своим делом, малыш, — миролюбиво бросил Таузиг, поймав взгляд, будто говоря, что теперь они могут только ждать и от его упорства уже ничего не зависит.  
  
Джек устроился спать напротив контейнеров. Мэй улеглась с ним рядом, сославшись на холод. Врала и непонятно зачем жалась к Роллинзу. Люси бродил где-то между нагромождений ящиков, а Анри спал на бетонном полу. Джонни порыскал в сумке, нашел банку энергетика и блистер с кофеиновыми таблетками. У него было здоровое сердце.  
  
Крепкое здоровье при общей малогабаритности достались ему от матери. Чем она только не долбилась, мир ее праху, но оставалась заботливой и доброй. Не буйной. Гладила Джонни по голове и ласково пела ему на родном языке, который он понимал-то через слово. Она боялась, что сын вляпается в неприятности.  
  
Джонни достал последний из работающих ноутов. Пощелкал камеры на мостах, ничего интересного не обнаружил. Проверил состояние Брока. Тот спал, опутанный проводами. Джонни вошел в систему ЩИТа.  
  
Недалеко от военно-морской базы в Пенроуз было одно интересное здание, принадлежавшее военным. Туда несколько дней подряд подъезжали черные грузовики ЩИТа, а парни в форме выгружали картонные коробки. Джонни думал, что именно сюда свозили остатки архива и уцелевшие бумаги. Сюда же получили приглашение явиться на работу некоторые административные служащие.  
  
Через час с небольшим машина Вдовы въехала на открытую парковку. Капитан был в мундире. Ему даже не пришлось предъявлять пропуск остолбеневшим у турникета дежурным в касках Министерства Обороны.  
  
Джонни никогда раньше не видел его таким. Всегда либо в синем звездно-полосатом, либо в рубашках в клетку, теперь он выглядел взрослым и торжественным, как член Совета Безопасности, похожим на одного из надутых генералов. Творилось что-то странное. Фьюри в здании не было, никаких совещание не намечалось. Джонни переходил от камеры к камере, следуя за Капитаном. Тот уверенно шел в отдел подготовки к оперативной работе. Название было написано над дверью на недавно распечатанных листах. Парни готовили оборудование и документы.  
  
Джонни затаил дыхание и уткнулся носом в монитор.  
  
Капитан прошел в кабинет дежурного, одного из заместителей отдела. Тот так перепугался, когда дверь открылась без стука, что вскочив и вытянувшись в струну, стал похож на беременного морского конька. Даже честь отдал.  
  
Капитан говорил ему что-то, хмурясь и давя ощутимым через камеру авторитетом. Морской конек заметался, принялся открывать ящики, вытаскивать папки и бумаги. Капитан остановил его, решительно опустив ладонь на стопку и сдвинув в сторону. Конек часто закивал и, воровато оглядевшись, полез в сейф. Он достал маленькие, Джонни был уверен, синие корочки паспортов. Капитан забрал их у него из рук, прежде чем конек успел переписать номера. Наверняка в эти штуки было достаточно вклеить фото, может быть заполнить пару граф и пригладить страницу, чтобы получить совершенно легальный и чистый, что слеза младенца, американский паспорт. Капитан проникновенно пожал обалдевшему коньку руку, отечески хлопнул по плечу и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
  
Джонни глянул на время внизу экрана и поспешно вышел из системы.  
  
Теперь дело было за госпиталем и Броком. Джонни смотрел видео с камеры в палате, в коридоре и по периметру, но ничего интересного не находил. Прошло два часа. Он заскучал и кажется, все-таки вырубился с первыми лучами солнца, потому что когда открыл глаза, экран ноута не горел, а в ангаре стало светлее.  
  
Парни, собравшись в тесный кружок, обсуждали что-то. Джек жестами объяснял. Таузиг кивал, наморщив лоб. Анри слушал, приоткрыв рот. Мэй и Солдата видно не было.  
  
— Доброе утро. Сколько времени? Вода осталась? Я кажется… — решил чистосердечно признаться Джонни.  
  
— Доброе утро, малыш. Выдвигаемся через полчаса, — ответил Джек. Он был в приподнятом настроении, весь напружинен. Джонни почуял разлитое в воздухе возбуждение.  
  
Он поднялся, сложил ноут и убрал в сумку. Немного размял ноги и пошел навстречу канистре с водой. Напившись, направился к убежищу Солдата. Тот сидел на полу у дальней стены. Выделялся темным пятном.  
  
— Хочешь воды? — позвал Джонни. Солдат поднялся и захромал навстречу, подволакивая ногу. Внутренне содрогнувшись и почувствовав запах свежей крови, Джонни сглотнул и отдал Солдату в руки канистру. Воды оставалось совсем на донышке. На пяток глотков, не больше.  
  
— Они прострелили тебе ногу? — с ужасом прошептал Джонни, боясь услышать ответ. Ему было страшно и одновременно жалко Солдата. Вместе с тем он ощущал стыдное облегчение, ведь тот стал менее опасен. Сложная гамма чувств, никак не вязавшаяся с привычной тихой жизнью. «Мама бы не одобрила компанию, с которой я связался», — тоскливо подумал Джонни.  
  
Солдат уронил пустую канистру на пол и растворился в тени. Джонни вернулся к парням. Они проверяли свое оружие, снаряжали магазины, протирали оптику. Подсев к Анри, он спросил:  
  
— А что самое вкусное из всего, что готовит твоя бабушка?  
  


  
  
— Перекличка. Мэй, Джонни? — спросил Джек в наушник.  
  
Не особенно мудрствуя, он назначил встречу недалеко от укрытия. Разведал место где стоял старый, деревянный еще склад. Перед ним был перрон из бетонных плит, сквозь зазоры между которыми пробивалась трава. Дальше стелилось несколько веток ржавых рельс, упиравшихся в заколоченное полуразвалившееся депо. Несколько лет назад в нем случился пожар и теперь оно терпеливо ждало сноса.  
  
Солнце поднялось достаточно высоко, сделав свет из розового золотым. Они перегнали свой убитый фургон, спрятав в нем Солдата. Мэй заняла позицию в здании склада. Джонни, покатав в ладони крошечную автономную камеру из неприкосновенных запасов, закрепил ее на раме выбитого окна. Он забрался на подоконник и разместил ее так высоко, как смог.  
  
Укрывшись за фургоном, он включил планшет, подсоединился к камере и проверил обзор. Несмотря на скромные размеры, оптика и фотосенсор камеры были отличными и давали широкую, четкую картинку всего перрона. Джек вручил ему автомат и велел стрелять только если дело запахнет жареным, настоятельно попросив не бить по своим и не прострелить себе ноги.  
  
Джонни попинал пробившийся сквозь трещину сорняк, щелкнул предохранителем, убеждаясь, что не забыл и выглянул. Джек стоял по центру. По бокам на два шага позади замерли Люси и Анри. Таузиг остался в фургоне с Солдатом, чтобы вытащить его, когда появится Капитан. Внутри было тихо.  
  
На бетонную полосу медленно вкатился белый микроавтобус. Один в один Скорая помощь, но на этом не было ни знака, ни полоски.  
  
Водительская дверь хлопнула, появился Капитан. Джонни присел от неожиданности, таким высоким и здоровенным тот оказался в жизни. На нем была рубашка с закатанными до локтя рукавами, бежевые брюки и коричневые ботинки. На лице не осталось и следа от травм. Расслабленно опустив руки, он пошел к парням.  
  
— Джек. Лью, Кордье, — кивнул Капитан.  
  
— Стив.  
  
— Я хочу увидеть его.  
  
— Я тоже.  
  
— Загляни внутрь.  
  
— Нет уж. Вдруг это шутки с масками. Я должен быть уверен. Встань на колени, руки за голову.  
  
Лицо Капитана окаменело, он сверлил Роллинза взглядом, но Джек был спокоен, как бетонная стена. Наконец, сжав губы в тонкую линию, Капитан опустился на колени и медленно завёл кисти за затылок. На экране планшета Джонни видел короткие светлые волосы, торчащие между пальцев.  
  
Джек зашел Капитану за спину и наскоро обыскал. Достал из нагрудного кармана стопку свежих паспортов. Плечи Капитана расслабились.  
  
— Хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я рад видеть вас живыми. Обстоятельства не всегда складываются в нашу пользу. Ты можешь быть героем, а в следующий миг стать предателем. И наоборот. Я верю, что ты пошел на обмен не только из осторожности. Я верю во всех вас.  
  
Джек хмыкнул и опустил в карман вместо паспортов пульт от взрывного устройства на ошейнике Солдата. Сунул документы себе в разгрузку.  
  
— Но буду приглядывать, — добавил Капитан. Он макушкой доставал Джеку до груди, стоял заложив руки за голову, но выглядел спокойнее и расслабленнее вооруженного Роллинза. Джонни решил запомнить и обдумать слова напутствия позже.  
  
— Стой смирно. Я проверю. Стрелять на поражение, если дернется, — бросил Джек.  
  
Парни кивнули.  
  
Капитан повел плечами.  
  
Джек дошел до микроавтобуса и, распахнув заднюю дверь, скрылся внутри.  
  
— Все нормально, — сообщил он, вернувшись.  
  
— Я не думал тебя обманывать.  
  
— Как ты вывез его?  
  
— Заявил о переводе и что документы придут утром.  
  
— Ты умеешь врать?  
  
— Я же не сказал какие бумаги. Где… — Капитан задумался на секунду. — пленный.  
  
— В нашей машине. Сейчас мой человек выведет его. Потом мы все отойдем к микроавтобусу. Обойдемся без фокусов?  
  
— Без фокусов.  
  
Джонни услышал в его голосе волнение и нетерпение.  
  
Джек шепнул в наушник, Таузиг распахнул дверь и вытолкнул Солдата наружу. Тот оскалился и повел плечами. Капитан, забыв о наставленных на него стволах, поднялся и шагнул навстречу.  
  
— Баки?!  
  
Солдат обернулся.  
  
— Отходим, чего встал! — зашипел Таузиг, схватил Джонни за рукав толстовки и потащил за собой. Люси и Анри спиной отступали к автобусу.  
  
— Солдат! Атаковать противника! Задержать до отхода группы, — выкрикнул Джек, забравшись в салон. За рулем сидел Люси. Джонни устроился на лавке между Джеком и Анри, достал планшет. Да, камеру он поставил удачно. Перрон перед микроавтобусом и два сходящихся человека были отлично видны.  
  
Солдат прыгнул с места, словно не замечая простреленной голени, Капитан уклонился. Замелькали руки, ноги. Прыжки и перекаты.  
  
На выезде им пришлось остановиться, Мэй замешкалась, выбираясь из полусгнившего склада, аккуратно пробуя доски перед тем как наступить.  
  
Солдат повалил Капитана и несколько раз сильно ударил по голове, скаля зубы. Капитан перехватил руку, сказал что-то, глядя отчаянно, и сел. Солдат дернулся, но раненая нога подвела, и Капитан сгреб его огромными, сильными, как магнитный пресс ручищами. Он говорил, говорил ему что-то в самое ухо, пока мотающий головой Солдат не сдался и не, обмякнув разом, опустил голову ему на плечо. Это было дико. Странно. Пугающе мощно и одновременно трогательно. Как будто лава, встретившись с океаном, остывала, еще бурлящая, но уже усмиренная. Джонни подумал, что у этих двоих все будет гораздо лучше. Ну, уж у Солдата-то точно. Капитан умеет обращаться с оружием, найдет подход и способ сделать из суперубийцы человека обратно.  
  
Мэй забралась на переднее сидение, машина рванула, взвизгнув колесами.  
  
Джонни перевел взгляд на Брока, облепленного трубками и датчиками. Из бинтов сверкали яростные черные глаза. Джек глядел на него неотрывно, чуть наклонившись вперед, напряженно сведя брови к переносице, скользил взглядом, производя учет травм. Джонни нутром чувствовал, что его уже не волновали ни солдаты, ни правительственные разборки. Мир сузился, сконцентрировался на одном только израненном Рамлоу. Джек наверное и дыхание затаил. Брок посмотрел ему в глаза и усмехнулся, судя по возникших в уголках глаз морщинам.  
  
— Я с тобой до конца, — прогудел Анри, заглядывая в планшет на коленях Джонни.  
  
Джек вздрогнул, выпрямился и огляделся. Джонни поспешно отвел взгляд, боясь быть уличенным. Ему стало понятно, в чем была слабость непогрешимого Роллинза, а то, как Брок глядел на него, говорило, что это не безответно. Джонни редко ошибался. Чутье почти никогда не подводило. Он всегда ловил никому кроме него незаметные сигналы.  
  
— Что еще они говорят? — шепотом спросил он у Анри. Тот боднул в плечо здоровенной бритой башкой и всмотрелся в экран, на котором Капитан держал в ладонях лицо Солдата. Тот оплыл у Капитана на коленях и выглядел совершенно растерянным. Джонни вспомнились старые фильмы о роботах, вдруг осознавших, что они не набор алгоритмов, а нечто большее и необъяснимое. Солдат выглядел именно так.  
  
— Я не помню тебя. Это Солдат говорит. Но я тебя знаю. Откуда. Это длинная история, я все тебе расскажу. Обязательно. Помогу вспомнить. Это уже Капитан. Что-то у него губы дрожат, я плохо разбираю. Все будет хорошо. Я помогу тебе. Я тебя не брошу. Больше никогда, Бак. Это опять Капитан.  
  
Джонни с ужасом подумал, что Капитан сейчас расплачется. Только этого не хватало, чтобы поверить в окончательное схождение мира с оси. Может все это сон? Убийство Лукаса, гонка, растроганный Капитан, обезвреженный Солдат, заботливый Роллинз. Но у Капитана и правда дрожали разбитые губы и взгляд метался по лицу. Солдат настороженно смотрел, наклонив голову вперед. Капитан подался и прижался ртом ко лбу, пачкая кровью. Солдат шлепнул тяжелую ладонь ему на затылок, сгреб волосы в кулак, но не отстранился. Принял, кажется. Капитан скользнул губами по переносице, закрыл глаза и потерся. Джонни затаил дыхание.  
  
— Никому тебя не отдам больше. Это Капитан. Не отдавай. Это Солдат, — сказал Анри.  
  
Джонни выключил планшет. В носу защипало и он сжал переносицу пальцами. Слишком просто, странно и откровенно. Неужели Капитан не боится засады? Почему он баюкает чертову винтовку Гидры и выглядит так, будто ничего ему больше и не нужно? Джонни фыркнул. Что и говорить, он был под впечатлением. В душе копошился крошечный червячок зависти. Наверное, здорово, когда можно быть уверенным, что ты кому-то нужен настолько, что он весь мир с ног на голову перевернет, но вытащит из самой преисподней. Кто-то сильный и благородный, кто не умеет врать и всегда держит обещания. Может быть однажды и Джонни повезет стать для кого-то таким же ценным. Он горько улыбнулся своим глупым мечтам.  
  
Пожалуй, Джонни был сыт приключениями и денег ему нужно было не так уж и много. Новый паспорт — прекрасный повод затеряться. Может быть, лучшим выходом будет не покидать страну? Забиться в какой-нибудь дикий угол, где на пару миль вокруг три крокодила и ни одного человека. Он вздохнул. Вряд ли бы получилось выжить в дикой природе без опытного приятеля. Джонни спросил:  
  
— Анри, а ты умеешь разводить костер без спичек?  
  
И тот ответил: «Да», а потом рассказал, как ходил на охоту с дедушкой, и какая у них была лодка.


End file.
